THE O'L SWITCH A ROO
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: 2D AND MURDOC HAVE A FIGHT WHEN NOODLE COMES IN AND HAS AN IDEA FOR THE TWO RATED M FOR ADULT MATERIL IN LATER CHAPTERS ...SO CURSING ALSO SORRY IF I SPELL ANY THING WRONG THE COMPUTER I TYPE ON IS A ME WHILE MY DAD'S IS AN XP AND DONT READ THOSE KINDA FI
1. Chapter 1

THE O'L SWITCH-A-ROO

..OK THIS IS MY FIRST 2D X MURDOC FIC IAM WARING YOU NOW SO YOU KNOW LATER IN CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE LOTS OF BEAUTY LOVE MAKING BETWEEN THESE TWO.

(noodle)

(muds) wot are you smiling about

(noodle) nothing murdoc san

OK I DO NOT OWN THESE GUYS THEY ARE OWNED BY DAMON AND JAMIE ( I WANT TO TYPE ADAM AND JAMIE- MYTHBUSTERS) ..LOL'S

------------------------------------------------------

One normal moring in kong studios during breakfast murdoc was in one of his "moods" when that ray of pain killers and sunshine came in.

"moring muds you want somfing to eat?" 2D asked smiling as he poored 2 cups of coffie.

it was early moring and muds wasent up to fighting with the dullard so he simply replyed "yes D some food would be grate."

d tunred around to the frige and grabed some eggs then turned back twords the stove. muds just put his head down as he listined to the eggs crack in to a pan of grease and was listing to it sizzle. about 5 min later muds was awakened to the sound of 2D screaming. "MUDS THE EGGS ARE ON FIRE!" 2D ran over to get water but muds stoped him. "wot why did ya stop me?"

"beacuse stupid you dont use water on a grease fire you use sand." said muds grabbing a fire kit that was in the coubord and dumping the sand over the pan.

noodle was awakend by the screams and went to see what was happing when she got in there

Muds and 2D where arguing about what had happend when she said.

"Why dont you you two switch for the day be like the other.?" she smiled half awake and rubbing her eyes before leaving to go back to her room.

"ya know shes got a pretty good idea there muds." 2d said looking at his fingers then back up at his hygengly chalanged band mate.

"Alright fine i'll give it a go" said muds not looking to happy.

the two went down to the car park 2D buggerd off to mud's winni while muds went to 2D's room.

"EEEEWWW!" yelled 2D when he went into mud's bathroom too look for hair gel when he found it he slopedit onto his hair and started to turn it into the way mud's hs it. he looked up and said "hay faceache wot er you doing in me winnie get out" 2d started laughing when he heard that he sounded like him ..well almost.

"lets see hair gel ...pills pills pills ahh hair gel found it!" said muds as he formed his raven black hair to the shape of 2d's. he looked in to the mirror and said "oi muds where me pills have ya seen em any where?" muds laughed as he left the bathroom to search for a shirt. "humm lets see what shirt should i where...shoot to ill zombie hip hop ah my fave swell maps for some reasion 2d looks good in this shirt" muds smiled a evil smile.

menwhile back with 2d looking through muds non colorful clothing "well i guess i have to settel with this gray one" he said putting on the shirt and walking to the front door of the winnie muds stood out side the door and waited when 'D' came out muds handed him his cross "you'll need this mate you cant go around acting like me unless you have the cross mate" muds looked at d and gave him a semi sweet looking smile.

SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? I WANT SOME GOOD REVEWS

P.S. THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER THEN THIS I ESTMATE ABOUT 5-8 CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON HOW MANY TIMES I USE MY COMPUTER LOL'S

(noodle)i like this so far

(muds) eh it was ok


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 AS ALWASE I DON'T OWN THE GORILLAZ JUST WRITE ABOUT EM (noodle) you do a good job with that Stephanie-san THANKS NOODLE MUD'S AND 2D DON'T THINK SO (mud's and 2d) she's right ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY WARNING: MUD'S OUT OF CHARACTER MOMENT :Russ don't know about them switching yet:

………………………………...

The two eyed each other for a while then 2d said.  
" you look good lets go show the others' D smiled and started to walk off and mud's followed lighting a cigarette and then asking 2D "hay 2d err mud's lol's want a fag?" he smiled "hay dullard why did you call me a fag iam clearly bi sexual haha" 2d was impersonating mud's "come'er mud's !" yelled mud's running after 2d laughing then finally tackling him to the ground and looking down Into 2d's black holes. When they got up d looked at mud's and said. "being you is really fun mud's we should do this more often" D smiled fulheartedly and hugged mud's.  
Mud's was shocked but after a minuet or two he softened up and hugged D back. Something started burning mud's neck it was 2d's cig he didn't place it on the other side of his mouth before he hugged mud's.  
"OUCH!" screamed mud's as he finally felt it on his neck. D let go and looked at mud's.  
"oh man oh man iam so sorry murdoc lets get you up to the studio kitchen and fixed up." d grabbed mud's and walked over towards the elevator.  
"hay d later tonight come to my Winnie and bring that bottle I saw under your bead earlier." mud's smiled as the elevator announced its there the two band mates got out and D started wrapping up mud's burn mark.  
While 2d was fixing up mud's Russell walked in and stopped dead in his tracks and asked.  
"hay man what happened to 2D or is it mud's? iam so confused witch one of you is 2D?" he looked back and forth from both of them.  
"oi I am Russ" announced Murdoc proudly getting just right on 2d's voice.  
"well what happened to ya man?" asked a puzzled Russ.  
"well me and murdoc where wrestling and he accidentally burned me neck with his cig" he tried not to smile because it would show off his demon teeth.  
"is this true murdoc?" questioned Russ to 2D.  
"sure is mate" replied 2D impersonating murdoc.  
Russ just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room and then noodle came in. "wot happened to murdoc-san!" she looked at 2d with a puzzled look. "well ya see me and mud's hugged and I burned him with my cig." 2D rubbed the back of his head.  
Noodle seemed happy with that answer and walked off mud's looked at D and said.  
"what we did to Russ was funny as shit man give me five!" he held out his hands and slapped them with 2D's hands.  
"could he not tell by our eyes and hair color who we where." D said as he watched mud's fall off the table laughing.

………………………………...

WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS READ AND REVEW MORE REVEWS MORE CHAPTERS AND GOOD STUFF (noodle) yep she is right 


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy yall ive been told not to use caps any more so the hole story will be in lower case like this sorry its because of a review I got and also to that person I AM USING MICROSOFT WORD YOU DILDO! Ok iam fine now noodle you have anything you want to add?

(noodle) blinks no comment

………………………………...

When mud's stood up after falling off the table he looked at 2d and 2d looked back at him.  
"you doing any better mud's?" asked d looking in to mud's eyes.  
"just fine mate." mud's said looking back into D's blank and emotionless eyes.  
"so shall we start now face ache?" asked 2d smiling "sure mud's … ouch my head where me pills at I cant find me pills." mud's ran around the kitchen till he found a pack of sweet tarts since he didn't have a headache and gulped down two of them. Just then noodle came walking in smiling and listing to her mp3 player. "what happened to murdoc san?" she asked puzzled. "I accidentally burnt him with my cigarette" said 2d looking at noodle.  
"don't worry noodle I'll be fine later on." mud's patted noodle on her head and gave a semi sweet smile.  
"ok then murdoc-san." she put her head phones on and walked back out of the kitchen.  
"come on dullard lets go practice in the car park." said 2d dragging murdoc out to the car park.  
On there way down murdoc remembered something.  
"oh shit 2d I remembered we have a concert tonight we have to switch back" he said as d stopped dead in his tracks. D started freaking out he didn't know how to play bass and he sure that mud's didn't know how to sing.  
"but mud's we cant switch back we made a promise to noodle we cant back out now we just have to try and do it like this." d said as he finally calmed down.  
"I got an idea hold on". mud's ran into his Winnebago to get his v-bass when he came back out he handed it to 2d. "d play this for me." 2d held the bass and began playing it and it sounded pretty good for a beginner.  
"hay iam pretty good at this aren't I" said d and then he continued "but what do we do about the singing"  
"I could give it a shot" mud's cleared his through and started "in demon days its so cold in side so hard for a good sole to survive you cant even trust the air you breath cause mother earth wants us all to leave when lies be come reality you numb your self with drugs and TV so lift yourself up it's a bran new day so turn yourself around don't burn your self turn yourself turn yourself around to the sun" mud's stopped and looked over at 2d who looked completely wowed.  
"your no me but you kick ass!" d said clapping as he started to play feel good inc as murdoc sang along to it. About an hour and a half later russ and noodle came down to get into the geep and go to there concert.  
"hay yo mud's D it's time to go where are you!" yelled russ as 2d and mud's appeared from mud's Winnebago.  
"where ready russ." said 2d walking over and hoping in to the drivers seat.  
"hold on I need to change my shirt." said mud's running into 2d's room. A few seconds later he came out and got in the geep wearing the pink bunny says shoot to Ill shirt.  
"now we can go" said mud's as 2d sat in the drivers seat and started it up.  
When they got to the concert hall they stood out side and signed autographs then went inside and set up there equipment. "check this out guys" said 2d doing the begging to the song 'I am the man' by anthrax. "you should do that when the curtain comes up" said mud's winking to 2d.  
"ok 'd I'll do it" 2d returned the wink the two switched partners where still confusing poor russ.  
They exited and waited for the curtain to open. A few minutes later they heard chanting and saw the curtain rising up. " are you ready mud's" asked mud's to D. 2d only nodded as he walked on stage and all the Goth chicks started screaming as he picked up the bass and played hi intro as mud's and noodle came out followed by Russell coming out to sit at his drum set. When d' finished playing the hole place went up in a huge cheer. D started playing feel good inc as mud's went to take hold of the mic and sang. D' was dieing of humiliation he was dressed with a nazi hat a cape and mud's dirty under where. Thankfully mud's decided to sing happy landfill so D' got to take a brake but only for a little while cause mud's was doing murdoc is god then they were going to sing Clint east wood. Feel good inc ended and they started happy landfill. D' started playing with his cell phone he looked up to see some Goth chicks looking at him funny. D' waited it'll they started doing murdoc is god then he did his best impression of murdoc tung thing but he had forgotten that he didn't have front teeth and it scared the crowd the band kept playing and the crowd looked over to the singer. Mud's smiled showing his teeth were blacked out too. He held up his hand to show it was covered in fake blood he signaled the band to stop and he leaned into the mic and said in a good impression of 2d.  
"I finally stood up fer me self I punched murdoc." the 2d-ist in the crowd cheered as the murdoc minions booed. 2d walked up behind mud's put his arm around him and said. "its true he did but where fine now right face ache?" Mud's looked at 2d then at the crowd and said "yes we are" and he hugged 2d the crowed AWWWed . Then they finished the concert with out any other interruptions. Later that night when they got home 2d went to mud's Winnebago and mud's went to 2d's room. "night guys" said mud's. Noodle was finally getting the hang of it "night 2d-san" she giggled.  
"night D' night mud's me and noodle might head on to bead too" said russ. When russ and noodle left the car park mud's wandered over to hiss Winnebago. And knocked on the door. 2d answered with Cortez the raven on his arm. "Cortez go play in the car park keep an eye out for the others." Cortez then flew off. "come in brain ache" 2d said in a sexy way.

………………………………...

Iam just plane evil hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha! Till next time kiddies! 


End file.
